winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Friends
this is the seventh episode of season 1 of the Golden Girls Club plot "I think that we should learn to use Gloomiz and then destroy Janelle and Uber, For they are princesses of Bituin land. And now, I heard thet their mother is going to be queen of Stolo." Whispered Vermilia to evcel."hmm...lets plan something evil" Said Evcel. "I just heard that father is getting worse!"Said Janelle."Lets hope he can survive" Said Uber."I heard that your mom will be queen of Stolo soon." Said Emily."True"Said Uber."Girls, Please come to the meeting hall now."Said Faragonda appearing at their door. "Wonder what's the news"Sophie mumbled. "Who knows?"Heather said. "Must be important"Iva said.Liliana,nicknaamed Lily Smiled at the drawing she had been working on."What do you think of this sketch for the dance next week"Lily asked."It's nice.Look!Ms.Faragonda!"Said Janelle."Girls,I asked you to come here because we are going to a feild trip to arc en ciel.The relam of rainbows to learn about How importans rainbows are to the relams and to magix."Faragonda said."2 dorms can be one group. Each group will find their own purpouses for the rainbows to be important by talking to the people, and examining the rainbow.You also have to find the magical rainbow, the most special rainbow in the relam. The group who does all the ehings correctly will pass the test."faragonda explained. "Please find any dorm you like for a partner.And dont choose the winx club."Grizelda said. The girls began walk around and saw a group of girls in one corner. They looked friendly. The girks went near the group of girls and smiled."Hello, we are the golden girls club.I'm janelle.This is Uber and this is Sophie.This is heaher,Emily and Liliana.Lily for short."Janelle said."Hello.I'm Liana.This is Maya and Rosela.This is Claudine,Tressa and Adira."A Blond haired girl said.Janelle looked at one corner and saw a brown haired girl with the bad rankster,Nala and her friends. "Sad for her'Mumbled Janelle."She is our friend, Luna."Maya said.Uber walked over to Faragonda.She spoke to her. Faragonda went to Luna and spoke to her.Luna smiled and went towards the prettix and the golden girls."Ms.F told that I can group with you guys." Said Luna."I'm Luna". "And I'm janelle" said janelle.Luna got introduced to the girls. "I think we will need Maya,Rosela and Tressa's help mostly.Liana too..." Said Adira."Why?"asked Emily."I'm the fairy of books, so i can look up some info of arc en ciel.But it wont be easy after Adira messed up my small library at our dorm."Said Maya, Shooting a cold glare at Adira."Rosela and I could communicate with the plants and animals" saud Liana."And I could use one tech stuff for tracking down the area of the Magical rainbow.and the pot of gold." Joked Tressa.They all laughed and went to pack. Soon at four, they were gathered in the Alfea grounds.Proffeser WizGiz said;"Please say, teleportion!arc en ciel" . The girls repeted. They then, found them selves on Arc en ciel."your trip and test begins...NOW!" Said faragonda. The girls scattered all over. They examined the rainbows to see what their main purpouse was.The golden girls and Prettix were at a rainbow, looking at it."Ok, Maya.What do you know"Lily asked."they have something to do with the colors..............." Mumbled Maya.The girls looked at it. Suddenly, Tressa accidently attacked it with a shot.The rainbow lost a little color. and so did it's surroundings."Thats it!" Liana cried exitedly."The rainbow brings color to the magix!" She said."you are a genius!" Cried Emily.Liana blushed. "Now to find the most important and magical rainbow. But be careful Tressa" said Janelle.The girls went somewere they did not know. a few minuts later, Liana realized something.The others did too....They were lost!"What should we do'Iva said. "Oh no!" Gasped Rosela."These plants are dangerouse. they are fairy eaters!" Rosela said."Lets get out of. here.Magic golden girls,Unitix" said The golden gilrs."magic Prettix club, Prettix!" Cried The Prettix club. They began to fly slowly. duddenly a vine grabbed Adira and Sophie."OHNO!Naturistic blast!" Cried rosela. A blast echoed through the place. "Flaming butterfly" Said liana. The vines holing Adira dissepeared."A bond within" Cried Janelle. The Vines holing sophie loosened a bit."Stardust!"Cried Luna,a dn Sophie got free.Rosela and Liana communicated with the plants and animals and they found their way back. "I think this is the rainbow"Said Claudine,staring at a huge colorful rainbow."Yeah surenThat think is all gray" Said Nala, who had appeared behind them. Faragonda also appeared."Well done, girls.You have found the rainbow.Only the courageble and kind people can locate the rainbow" She said.Nala and her friends turned red. "Serves nala and ehr friends right' Said Uber ,late that day.She smiled and said."It's so good to have new friends" the end Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Golden girls club Category:SARAH hyder